The Constitution of the Chlamydia Basic Research Society (CBRS) was formally approved by unanimous vote of the membership at a business meeting on March 10, 2003, and officers and an Executive Council were elected. Subsequently, the Society applied for and received tax- exempt status from the IRS under section 501(c)(3) of the Internal Revenue Code (EIN 01- 0627924). The major objectives of the Society are to provide a forum for the presentation and discussion of research on the basic biology and pathogenesis of diseases caused by Chlamydia and to provide the opportunity for students, post-doctoral fellows, and new investigators to interact with established scientists and thus provide a continuum for research on Chlamydia. Since its inception in 2002, the CBRS has organized eight conferences in alternate years beginning with the first meeting of the Society on March 8-10, 2003 in Memphis, TN. Attendance at the past five meetings has averaged over 260 participants from 15-17 countries, and an average of 46% of attendees have been trainees (graduate students, post-doctoral fellows, and a few undergrads). The attendance at the Eighth Biennial CBRS meeting in Charlotte in 2017 mirrors these numbers, with 215 attendees and 51% trainees, indicating a steady participation base. This application seeks support for the 2019 CBRS meeting, to partially underwrite the travel expenses of graduate students and post-doctoral fellows so that they can attend the meeting. The Ninth Biennial Meeting of CBRS meeting is scheduled for March 17-22, 2019 at the Sheraton Hotel in Seattle, WA. Objectives of the meeting: The objectives of the meeting are the same as the purpose of the Society, which is codified in its constitution: 1. To encourage basic research in chlamydial biology and pathogenesis. 2. To provide a forum for the exchange of information among scientists engaged in research on basic chlamydial biology and pathogenesis. 3. To promote the development of young scientists in chlamydial research by encouraging their active participation in Society meetings and activities. The Biennial CBRS meetings have filled a niche that no other Chlamydia or general pathogenesis meeting can fill. At every previous meeting, almost all the Chlamydia research groups in the world have been well represented by senior and junior investigators, graduate students, and post-doctoral fellows. This critical mass has made the CBRS meeting the go-to venue for Chlamydia basic scientists. We will continue to organize this successful gathering of international scientists and their trainees with the Ninth Biennial Meeting in Seattle, WA in March 2019. Financial support from the NIH has, in the past, helped to defray some of the costs for trainees and has made it possible for them to attend. We look forward to the continuing support of the NIH.